Love Don't Leave Me Waiting
by Future Madam Pomfrey
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots about James and Lily, influenced by the music of Glen Hansard and his associated projects (The Frames and The Swell Season). If you're looking for good music go check him out.
1. Chapter 1

**This a collection of drabbles and one shots about James and Lily for the OTP Boot Camp in combination with a personal challenge. Each chapter is influenced by a different song by one of my favorite artists, Glen Hansard and his associated projects. You should totally go check him out! He's amazing! Also if you want you can listen to the song before reading the chapter, just to get an idea of where I'm going (and also listen to some great music).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own James, Lily, or Hogwarts. All hail the Queen. I also do not own any of the music.**

 **Prompt: # 10- Enamored**

 **Song: Love Don't Leave Me Waiting by Glen Hansard.**

* * *

 **Love Don't Leave Me Waiting**

The first time he saw her, on the train on the way to his first year at Hogwarts, James was enamored. He knew that Lily Evans would be his. She was perfect. Her flaming red hair was hypnotizing, eyes so green they shone, a light smattering of freckles across her nose, and a smile so bright as to put the sun to shame. Yes, Lily Evans would be his.

But he had screwed it all up on their very first interaction. First impressions are lasting impressions his mother always said. This proved to be very true.

First year, she ignored him mostly. James would try to talk to her between classes or in the common room in the evenings. She usually had some sort of snippy come back. Plus she was always with that Snape kid. _What a slime ball_ James thought. _What was a nice girl like Lily Evans doing with a Slytherin like him?_

Second year, James spent more of his time torturing Snape, or Snivellus as he and his friends liked to call him. James couldn't figure out why, instead of being impressed with his knack for hexes, Lily continued to scorn him.

Third year, James was busy trying to find a way to help his friend. However, that didn't stop him from trying to win Lily's affections. He saw her cheering for him at the Quidditch matches, but she hated when he did well in lessons. That year for Valentine's Day he sent her a box of her favorite chocolates. When she saw who they were from, she threw them away.

Fourth year, Lily was dating a fifth year Ravenclaw, Matthew Warren. James hated the slick git. He was captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and the best seeker the school had seen in a long time. That year Gryffindor lost to Ravenclaw. James blamed it on Lily.

Fifth year, she had broken up with Matthew. He had cheated on her over the summer. James wound up in detention for a month for attacking him with a pretty nasty hex. This year James was captain of the Quidditch team. Surely he would impress Lily that way, especially when he led them to win the cup. She was still mad about the stunt he pulled with Snivellus. But she said she would go out with him if he ever matured. _Was that it?_ James thought. _All I have to do is be more mature?_

Sixth year, James came back from the summer, having reconciled with Sirius, he was ready to impress Lily. He cut back on pranking significantly. He quit hexing people, even Snape, and even paid better attention in class. He was kind to her, opening doors for her, helping her carry a large stack of books from the library. He laid the charm on her thick. She even opened up to him a little in a state of vulnerability. As the year progressed, Lily began to talk to him more, she even kissed him (on the cheek) when they got caught under the mistletoe at Christmas. He sent her a beautiful jumper for Christmas that his mother helped pick out. She sent him a handsome watch. The second term, they were spending more time together. They studied together, sat near each other in class, and she even hung out with him and the Marauders in the evenings. By the time the last Hogsmeade weekend came around, Lily had agreed to a date.

And just like that, Lily Evans was his.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review and check out the music.**

 **Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song: This Low by The Swell Season**

 **Prompt: Battered**

 **Disclaimer: All hail the Queen who owns all. Also Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova**

* * *

 **This Low**

What was she thinking, cheering for that ponce? Against her own house no less. It was the second match of the season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. It was still anyone's cup but the teams today were battling for a better grab at it. The Gryffindor chasers had never played better, all that extra practice was paying off. They flew in perfect formation, every pass made was received by the intended player. The quaffle hadn't been fumbled a single time, and between the three they had a score rate of seventy-five percent, James leading with an impressive one hundred percent. The discussed strategy was to keep the goal count high. As good as the Gryffindor chasers were, so good was the Ravenclaw seeker. So, keep the goal count high to prevent a Ravenclaw win even if Matthew Warren caught the snitch. But he had spotted it more quickly than anyone expected. And there was Lily, cheering her little boyfriend on against the Gryffindor seeker. James couldn't focus on her right now. He needed to get more goals in if Warren missed the snitch. James continued towards the goals his fellow chasers falling in to position with him. He was close when he felt the force of a train plow into the arm holding the quaffle causing him to drop it. The bludger flew away nosily, satisfied that it had met its mark. His fellow chaser Sean had been flying below him and caught the quaffle and scored. It didn't make a difference though. Between the seekers, Warren's broom was faster, his style more aggressive. The final score was 170-180 for Ravenclaw.

James landed on the pitch, his right arm hanging limp beside him. In the changing room, DeMarco, the captain, was on the war path.

"Frost and Campbell, that was the shoddiest beating I've ever been privilege to! You nearly got one of your teammates killed today! Your job is to watch the bludgers not the seekers." He turned to face James and the other chasers. "McKinnon and Lewis, you need to work on accuracy. If both of you had made just one missed goal we would have had this in the bag. Good job, Potter. Go get that arm looked at now." He gestured to the locker room entrance.

James did as he was instructed and walked alone to the castle, cradling his battered arm. Madam Pomfrey called it a dislocated shoulder and gave him a pain potion before casting a spell to put it back in place. She tied a sling around his neck and instructed him to wear it for the next two weeks.

He left the hospital wing and headed to Gryffindor tower. He opted for a shortcut, hoping to avoid other people who might want to talk about the match, or just stare. Behind the tapestry cutting through to the fourth floor, he bumped into Lily and Warren in mid kiss. He felt the heat rise in his face and pulse quicken. His vision blurred slightly and his hands shook.

Lily broke away quickly, a red tint in her cheeks. "P-Potter! What are you doing here?" she asked accusingly.

"Just finished taking care of the damage his little friend inflicted." He waved his useless arm at them. "I just want to get back to the dormitory. I'll just go the other way then." He turned on his heal and returned the way he came.

When he returned to Gryffindor tower, his blood still pumping from the encounter with Lily, most of his house mates were in the common room. He passed by all their stares and whispers and went straight to the boys' dormitory. He fell down on his bed and drew the curtains. He pulled the bed covers over his head in an attempt to block out the world. Not long after, he heard the creak of the door.

"James?" Sirius said quietly.

"Go away!" James called, his voice muffled by the fabric.

"Mate, it's not all that bad." Sirius pulled the curtains back.

James peaked over the covers at him. "What would you know about it?"

"Look, mate, I'm just here to let you know that no one blames you and it's not the end of the world. Clobber the Hufflepuffs in May and put it behind you."

"I don't need your motivational speech."

Sirius shrugged. "Well, when you decide to quit being such a wanker, come join Moony, Wormtail, and me and we'll drown our sorrows together, yeah?"

"Yeah," James mumbled, pulling the sheets back over his head. A few moments later he heard the door open and shut.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Don't forget to check out the song. Remember to review!**

 **Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been super busy the past week. This chapter is a rewrite of a one-shot called Nearness that I wrote for Feeling the Pull. However that one was written in James's perspective and I shook this one up a little and wrote it from Lily's.**

 **Prompt: #47- Kindness**

 **Song: Suffer in Silence by The Frames**

* * *

 **Suffer in Silence**

Lily sat in the common room, surrounded by her friends Marlene and Mary and stacks of books. They were working together on an essay for Transfiguration, each girl flipping through a different book looking for answers. Lily stopped for a moment and took a sip of her hot chocolate. A flash of brown at the window caught her eye. She went to the window and pulled it open for her owl to enter.

"Thank you, Malcom," she said, untying the letter and patting him on the head. The owl hooted softly and returned through the open window.

"What is it, Lily?" Marlene asked from behind the wall of books.

"It's from my mum." Lily's hands shook slightly as she opened the letter. Her eyes moved back and forth across the page, her expression becoming darker as she went.

"Is everything ok?" Mary asked, walking up to her friend and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lily cleared her throat. "I think I'll go have a bath." She headed up the stairs to her dormitory and returned a few minutes later in a purple bathrobe. "I'll catch up with you later," she called on her way to the portrait hole.

She walked slowly to the prefects' bathroom, rereading the note as she went. She reached the entrance by the statue of Boris the Bewildered and gave the password which unlocked the door. She was greeted with the sight of possibly the last person she wished to see.

"Oh, Potter," Lily started. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was occupied." She turned to leave.

"Evans," he called. She turned slightly. "You don't have to leave. I'm decent." He pulled himself on the ledge to show the shorts he was wearing.

"No, that's fine. I'm sure you want to be alone." _I want to be alone_.

"Honestly, Evans. Please." He got back in and gestured to the swimming pool sized tub. "There's plenty of room. Besides, why waste hot water?"

Lily hesitated a moment. Then she turned toward James and shut the door completely. "Ok, but if you try anything fresh I'll hex you."

James held up his hands. "No intentions. Scout's honor."

Lily rolled her eyes and untied her robe revealing a blue bikini. She swore she caught a glimpse of red in his cheeks before he hastily turned his head. She lowered herself gently into the water and he turned back around. The warm water washed over her and she let out a sigh, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. The hot water always helped to clear her head.

"Long day?" James asked.

"Long month more like," she replied.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not with you."

"Come on, Lily. Give me a chance. I think you'll find I'm a great listener and secret keeper."

She remained silent. _Did he just call me Lily?_ James watched her from the corner of his eye.

Finally, "It's my da. He has cancer." _Like he even cares. Why am I telling James Potter of all people?_

"Ah." James nodded. "What kind?"

"Pancreatic. It's the worst kind, they say. Doctors don't usually catch it until it's really bad. There's nothing they can do." She could feel tears start to sting in her eyes. She swallowed hard trying to suppress them.

He slid close to her and rested a hand on her shoulder just as Mary had. A shock of electricity ran through her at the sudden contact. His touch was firm but gentle. "I'm sorry," he said quietly

She scoffed. "It's not your fault."

"I mean, I'm sorry that you have to go through that." He looked her straight in the eyes.

Lily could feel the tension inside her begin to ease. Something about the kindness and concern in his eyes dropped her guard. "Yeah." She closed her eyes again and leaned her head against his chest. She let the tears flow freely now. James wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer to him. For a moment she felt safe in his strong embrace. She could feel his heart beating against his chest, her breathing slowing as she focused on the sound.

Suddenly she was aware of who she was pressed against. She pulled away quickly, trying to hide the shock likely showing plainly on her face. "Uh. Sorry." Lily jumped out and quickly cast a drying spell on herself. She threw on her robe and hurried to the door.

"Lily!" she heard him call, but she had already shut the door behind her.

She hurried back to Gryffindor tower, berating herself the whole way. _What was I thinking even getting in there with James Potter? Why did I chose to confide in him? And what was he playing at, acting all sensitive and caring?_

She didn't stop in the common room when her friends called out to her but instead headed right to her bed, still in her robe, and threw the covers over her. Tears of sadness, anger, and confusion wet her pillow until she had worn herself out from crying and fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Prompt: #49- Practical**

 **Song: Fake by The Frames**

* * *

 **Fake**

"What does she even see in him, do you think?" James looked up the hall where Lily was locked in arm with that Ravenclaw, Warren.

His friends sighed and rolled their eyes. James had been asking the same question every time he saw them together for the past five months.

"James, we've been over this a hundred times." Remus waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Leave the girl alone. She's happy."

"He's not listening, mate." Sirius gestured to the couple who were now wrapped in a tight embrace. Warren bent down and kissed Lily lightly on the lips.

James stood up quickly and slug his bag over his shoulder. He checked Warren's shoulder as he exited the hall causing him to stumble into Lily. James continued up the stairs, heading toward first period transfiguration.

"Oi, Potter!" Lily called from behind him. He turned and saw the redhead storming up the stairs toward him, her face a matching shade to her hair. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh, sorry, Evans. I must have tripped."

"James Potter doesn't 'trip.'"

He shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you, Evans, but even I'm not that perfect."

She scoffed. "Just leave me alone, will you?"

"I will if you'll go out with me," he said with a wicked grin.

"Ha! Not even in your dreams, Potter! Even if I weren't with Matthew."

"C'mon! That guy's a fake! Be practical, Evans. What does a mature guy like that want with a girl as young as you?"

Her eyes grew wide as he spoke. "And just what are you implying? That he's a creep or I'm a child?"

"I'm leaning more toward creep."

"You are insufferable!" she screeched.

"Well, I find you both maddening and magnificent."

"Don't try to flirt and insult me in the same sentence! I'm not one of the bimbos your always after and it won't work on me. Matthew is a perfect gentleman which is more than I can say for you, so just leave me alone."

James moved closer. "See, that's the thing, Evans. I can't just forget about you." He reached out to her but she slapped his hand away quickly.

"Why don't you see Professor Flitwick then? I'm sure he can set you up with a nice memory charm." She turned on her heal and headed back toward the Great Hall.

James watched her go, hypnotized by the swing of her small hips yet boiling from her comments.

* * *

James took to following Warren around over the next few weeks. He would slip out of class early and wait for Warren to leave his own class, he listened to his conversations in the library. He was getting nowhere, though. Most of the time he wasn't in class or in Ravenclaw tower he was with Lily. If he was going to find out how Warren really felt he would need to listen in when he wasn't around her. Finally the idea popped into his head. He would have to sneak into Ravenclaw tower. Surely he could catch him not being so gentlemanly around his friends. So one Friday night he waited in the library under the safety of the invisibility cloak. Madame Pince kicked the students out of the library at nine o'clock and James followed his target to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He waited a distance away to avoid being detected. The couple were whispering and James wasn't able to make out what they were saying. He saw Warren lean down and kiss Lily on the lips. He pushed harder and Lily struggled against him, pushing on his shoulders. James could feel his blood boiling. He clenched his fists so tight his nails broke the skin on his palms. He was about to intervene when she finally broke loose. She brushed her hair out of her face and turned to the portrait.

"Wait," the boy called.

"Good night," Lily said sternly without looking back. She gave the password and entered the tower.

Warren shook his head and turned toward Ravenclaw tower. James continued to follow him, his footsteps muffled by the charm he put on his shoes. James was able to slip into the tower behind him before the door shut. _Somewhat of a security risk_. Surprisingly, he went straight to the dormitory. James followed and lodged himself under the nearest bed. A few seconds later James saw three more pairs of feet enter the room.

"Back early for a Friday night, eh, Matt?" a husky voice asked.

"Not for him," a different voice teased. "This is about average ever since he's been out with that Evans."

"Struck out again," came the third voice, which James recognized as Thomas Berkley's, a beater for the Ravenclaw team.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up boys," Warren retorted. "At least I have a steady girl."

"Aye, but what use is a steady girl if you don't reap the benefits?" the teaser asked.

"Yeah, Matt, when is she gonna take your bollocks out of her pocket and put out?" the husky voice again.

"Hey! That's my girl you wankers are insulting." _That's my girl, you mean._ James was beginning to regret his decision to eavesdrop. He didn't know how much longer he could handle listening to these prats insult Lily.

"C'mon, mate," Berkley this time. "Have you even had a proper snog yet?"

"You already know the answer to that, Berk." Teaser.

"Well that's where you would be wrong," Warren countered. There was a chorus of approval from the other boys. James was practically shaking with anger.

"So you finally got off with her?" Husky "Tell us, mate! How was it?"

"No, the question is," Berkley, "seeing as it took her that long to let him get that far, how long is she gonna make you wait till you can get a feel of those lovely baps?"

"Or how long do you think you can take care of yourself before you've gotta find someone on the side?" Teaser. "I know a few lovely Hufflepuffs who are on the pull."

"Which ones?" Berkley.

"Catherine Sweeny and Marcelle Pierson."

"Ah, yes, what fine specimens of the species." Husky. "What do you say, Matt."

"I say give it two weeks. You know how their knickers loosen up after a few good snogs." The boys laughed.

"And after that?" Teaser.

"After that might be I'll take them both." The boys cheered agreement.

James had heard enough. He flicked his wand at the sink visible through the open bathroom door. The taps flew off and water began to spray out forcefully. The four boys ran and began trying to quell the flow. James took the opportunity, with all their backs turned, to leave his hiding spot and leave the dormitory. He dodged a few students in the common room and made his way out to the corridor. The heat was high in his face. His heart was pounding against the inside of his chest. His suspicions were confirmed, but how to relay what he had heard to Lily? She wouldn't believe him even if she did listen to what he had to say. Still fuming, he made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave the password. He waited until he entered to throw off the invisibility cloak. Lily was in the corner of the common room surrounded by her friends, gushing over her "date" with Warren. He wouldn't do it now, not to embarrass her in front of her friends, but he would tell her soon.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I didn't really know how to end it so if it feels like it just stopped, that's why. Sorry. Also, as I'm not a boy, I'm not super knowledgeable about boy talk but I do know that they do actually talk about girls like girls talk about boys but I'm pretty sure it's much more vulgar than what girls participate in.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Prompt: #30 Quiver**

 **Song: Feeling the Pull by The Swell Season**

* * *

 **Feeling the Pull**

In the few days leading up to the full moon the Marauders were in full out anticipation mode. The familiar excitement was bubbling near the surface of the three Animagi; the familiar dread in the werewolf. Remus was always a little moody leading up to the big night, but James and the others took it upon themselves to be extra sensitive and optimistic. They would laugh and joke as they planned their mischief over Butterbeer and Honeyduke's Finest.

The evening of the big night, Lily joined James, Sirius, and Peter (Remus was already with Madam Pomfrey) at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The boys' plates were piled high with food.

"Hungry?" Lily asked, helping herself to some chicken pot pie.

"You know," James said, throwing an arm around his girlfriend, "growing boys, and all."

She snorted. "Whatever you say, fatties."

Sirius pushed his plate away dramatically. "Oh, now look what you've done, Evans. I'm gonna have to go purge now."

She rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself, Black."

"Yeah, Sirius," James said with a smile. "Everyone knows you're the second sexiest Marauder."

"Oh? And who's the first?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Peter, of course!" He winked at the third boy.

Lily giggled. "So, I'm still having trouble with that essay for Defense. You want to help me with it tonight?" she asked James.

"I, uh, well." James mussed his hair. "I already have plans with the guys tonight."

"Without Remus? I thought you guys did everything together. All four of you or not at all."

Sirius jumped to his defense. "Well, see we already had this planned before Remus got called home and he said to just go on without him."

"Uh-huh." She looked to Peter.

"Th-that's all," he stammered.

"Are you sure about that, Peter?" She eyed him sternly.

He continued to stutter and look frantically between James and Sirius.

James took Lily by the arm. "C'mon. We'll go work on that essay for a little while before I have to go." They went together to the library where they could work in quiet.

After a while of working diligently, Lily said, "So are you going to tell me why you four always disappear at the full moon?"

James sat up straight, his eyes wide. He cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid with me, James. What do you do, and why always on a full moon?"

"Shh." James put a hand over her mouth. He took her hand and led her to the back of the library. He looked all around to make sure they were alone then cast _Muffliato_ to keep their conversation private. When he was satisfied he said, "You can't go around blurting stuff out like that! People will hear."

"Well then, what's the deal?" she implored.

He hesitated. "I think it's better if I just showed you. Wait here." James turned and headed out of the library, practically running for Gryffindor tower. He found Peter and Sirius in front of the fire.

"Ready?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Actually." James looked at his feet. "You boys think you can handle it without me tonight?"

Sirius looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean without you, Prongs? We haven't gone without you since we started this! We have things all planned. What are you doing instead? Please don't tell me you're ditching us for Evans."

"Well, yeah, but just to throw her off the scent a little. Otherwise she might start digging deeper."

Sirius sighed. He and Peter whispered to each other. Finally Peter said, "Fine but you have to admit that Lily has you whipped."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Fine. Lily has me whipped."

"Not good enough." Peter grinned wickedly "Not everyone heard you."

"Really, Wormtail?" James looked between the two of them. Neither flinched. He sighed. "Fine." He raised his voice louder. "Lily Evans has my bollocks in her pocket." A few people in the common room snickered. "There. Happy?" he asked his friends.

"I guess," Sirius replied. "You're dismissed, Potter."

James turned and ran out to the corridor, hurrying back to the library to get Lily. She was back at the table they had previously occupied. She smiled when he neared the table.

He took her hand. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"You'll see." He lead her down to the Entrance Hall and out on to the grounds. She stopped suddenly.

"Seriously, James. Where are you taking me? It will be dark soon and we'll have to go back inside."

"You wanted to see what we do? Well then follow me." He continued to lead her across the lawn and toward the lake. They went around a large rock, blocking themselves from the view of anyone look from the castle or the grounds. "Ok." He turned to Lily. "I'm going to show you something, but you have to promise not to freak out."

"Uh."

"Just trust me, ok?"

"Five years of experience have taught me otherwise."

"And the past six months haven't changed your mind?"

"Fine." She crossed her arms.

James nodded. He concentrated on the task at hand. The well-known quiver moved across his body, every bone, every muscle being pulled and stretched, reformed in an instant.

Lily gasped. She reached out to touch the stunning creature before her. Where James Potter had stood just a second prior now stood a large stag. His fur gleamed in the waning sunlight, the huge rack of antlers casting odd shadows on the ground.

James turned back into his true form. "Well. There you go."

"Your, you an-"

"Animagus," he finished for her. "Yep."

"But how? And why?" Her voice shook slightly.

"Well, you know how. And as for why, you know the Marauders can't resist the chance to break the rules."

"You're beautiful," she whispered.

James chuckled. "Well, I prefer majestic but I guess beautiful works, too. So, uh, do you want a ride?"

"A ride?"

"Yeah, you know, we could explore the Forest or the hills above Hogsmeade. Or wherever you want to go really."

Lily hesitated a moment then nodded.

James turned back into the stag. He gestured with his head and she understood. She used the rock to help give her leverage to swing a leg across her back. She wrapped her arms tightly around his graceful neck and squeezed tightly with her thighs and knees. James took off at a fast run, staying along the bank of the lake, following the pull of the moon. He wasn't used to the added weight but he didn't let it slow him down. He could feel Lily's breath on his neck and it pushed him to go faster. She squealed when he jumped over a fallen tree. When they reached the other side of the lake, James veered from the edge and headed towards the woods on the outskirts of the school's boundary.

"I've never been here before," Lily called over the wind.

James had and he continued at the same pace, dodging trees and rocks, leaping over rotting logs. He ran for what felt like miles. The moon was high and the air had cooled significantly. He had taken them deep into the woods. He knew Moony and the others wouldn't come this way tonight, especially without James with them. He came to a stop in a small clearing, his muscles on fire and his breathing rapid. He changed back to his human self with Lily still on his back. He collapsed onto the forest floor and Lily fell next to him, laughing.

"That was amazing! I've never felt so free in my life!"

James tried to catch his breath. He turned his head to look at her, a smile spread across his face to match hers. There in the moonlight, her hair disheveled and containing a few leaves and her cheeks were red with chill, James thought she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. He propped himself up on one elbow and leaned over her.

"I get it now," she whispered. "Prongs."

"Very clever, Evans."

He pressed his lips to hers gently. He pulled away but she put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him back to her again, this time she pressed harder against him, opening her mouth slightly. He took his que and pushed her lips wider. He moved a hand to her hip and pulled her closer to him so that they were pressed up together. He continued to kiss her as he moved his hand from her hip to the hem of her shirt. He pushed it up a little and began lightly tracing the waistband of her jeans with his finger. Her hand in his hair tightened around the strands as he did so. He stopped for air, still hovering over her. He stared, transfixed by her emerald green eyes.

"I," he started. He hesitated a moment. "I think we should be getting back. It's getting kind of late."

Lily nodded in agreement. He leaned down and kissed her one last time before he stood and became a stag again. Lily climbed again on his back and James took off toward the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Prompt: #18- Jubilant**

 **Song: Rise by The Frames**

* * *

 **Rise**

James rummaged through his trunk, tossing aside unwanted clothes. He reached the bottom and moved to the wardrobe by his bed and began throwing shirts on his bed.

"Where is it?" he yelled.

"Oi," Sirius called. "You need to calm yourself, Prongs, mate."

"I need my purple shirt. It's Lily's favorite. Where is it?" He went to the pile of clothes on his floor.

Sirius went to his own wardrobe. "You mean this one?" He held up a wrinkled eggplant colored oxford shirt.

James snatched it out of his hand. "Why do you have it?" He sniffed it. "Ugh! It smells like you."

"Sorry, I wore it for my date with Chasity last week."

"Thanks for washing it for me."

Remus stood between the two. "Sirius, don't mess with the James, can't you see he's on the verge of a breakdown. James, give me the shirt, I'll freshen it up for you." James reluctantly handed it over and sneered at Sirius. He dug through the piles and found a pair of tight fitting jeans. Remus handed back the shirt which now smelled like nothing and was no longer wrinkled. "Thank you, Moony. What would we do without you as our den mother?"

"Run around in three day old underwear and dirty clothes."

James dressed in the pants and shirt, leaving the shirt untucked and top button undone. Last he put on his black leather jacket. He checked his appearance in the mirror, running a hand through his already messy hair. He finished with a little aftershave.

He turned to his friends. "Ok, boys. How do I look?"

Sirius made a catcall.

Remus said with a smirk, "Oh my. I'm having trouble keeping _my_ hands off you!"

"She won't know what hit her," Peter agreed.

* * *

"Lily, quit fussing, you look amazing!" Marlene said looking in the mirror from behind Lily.

She wore a turquoise blue sundress with little yellow flowers and a matching yellow belt. She wore her hair in large, voluminous curls and her makeup was subtle except for a lick of blue eyeliner on the outside corners of her eyes.

"Are you sure, Mar? My hair looks so plain."

"No, sweetie, trust me, sometimes less is more. You look gorgeous! Now put this one." Marlene handed her a light white cardigan.

"This isn't enough to keep me warm," Lily pointed out.

"Exactly. So tonight, when you walk back, give a little shiver and then, if James is the gentleman I know his mother raised him to be, he will give you his coat."

"Marlene, you are such a hopeless flirt." Lily swatted at her playfully.

"Hey, you're lucky to have me."

Lily sighed. "I know, I'm the hopeless one."

"Exactly. And you're welcome." She handed Lily the bottle of perfume from Lily's side table. "Here, just a little dab just under your jaw on both sides."

Lily looked at the clock on her table. It read five after three. "Crap! I said I'd meet him at three!"

"It's fine, leave him waiting. That way he gets a little anxious and you don't seem desperate."

Lily took one last look in the mirror and left the room, Marlene wishing her luck as she left. She walked slowly down the stairs. Why was she freaking out? It was just James Potter. She had known him for years now and he had seen her in her pajamas before. Her hands shook a little as she got closer to the common room. This was the point of no return. If he saw her, they would cross that line from friends (and only recently so) to something else. She made the last turn in the spiral descent and she saw him there, waiting at the bottom of the stairs in _that_ shirt, holding a bouquet of sunflowers. When he saw her, smiled widely, not that stupid ( _not stupid_ ) half-smirk, but the one reserved for winning a Quidditch match or a well pulled prank. Lily's heart sped up. She swallowed hard and tried to gain control of her mind.

"Lily. You look beautiful," James said holding out his arm for her when she reached the last step. He handed her the flowers

"Thank you," Lily said breathily. "You look nice as well. Who knew you cleaned up so well, Potter." She looked at the bouquet in her hand. "Sunflowers, huh? Very non-traditional. I like that."

"Sunflowers stand for adoration."

Lily cast him a quizzical look.

"All part of the pure blood up-bringing," Sirius explained for him. "We are taught many of the 'lost arts' from a young age. Flower language, etiquette, ballroom dancing."

"Ballroom dancing?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, yes. I think you'll find I'm quite light of foot," James snickered.

"Now that I'd pay to see." Lily let out a small laugh too.

"He's not kidding," Marlene said from behind them. "I've been to a few of the Potter's dinner parties." She reached out her hand. "Here, Lily. I'll take those and put them in a vase for you." Lily handed over the flowers and Marlene left them.

"Well, are you ready to go?" James asked.

"I am," Lily replied.

They walked arm in arm through the castle, across the grounds, and down the lane to the village. The late May weather was beautiful. The sun was high in the sky but a gentle breeze blew keeping the temperature quite comfortable. The village was buzzing with students enjoying the last free weekend before time to crack down on studying for exams.

"So, where are you taking me?" Lily asked when they had reached the high street.

"You'll see when we get there." Lily stopped. "Still don't trust me? C'mon, Lily. I've changed, I swear."

Lily looked him straight in his eyes. She relaxed. "I'm sorry. You have changed. Lead on." She took his arm again and they continued down the street. He led her to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Lily looked at him curiously.

"Do you not want to go here?" he asked.

"Not at all! I'm just surprised is all. I never thought you'd be caught dead in here."

James shrugged. "What can I say?" He held the door open for her and entered behind her. He led her to a table toward the back of the shop near a window overlooking a nice garden. James pulled out a chair for her and then sat opposite.

The table was nicely decorated with a white table cloth and a small vase of flowers on a lace doily in the center. The shop was filled with similar spindly tables and mismatched chairs. It smelled of coffee and flowers. A bewitched piano sat in the corner plinking out soft tunes.

A waitress in a brightly colored sundress and apron came to their table. "What can I get for you?" she asked, her eyes lingering a little on James.

He gestured to Lily. "I'll have a dry cappuccino with a little cinnamon on the top, please."

"That sounds good. I'll have the same, thanks." The waitress left to make their coffee. "What is a dry cappuccino?" he whispered.

Lily giggled. "You ordered one and you don't know what it is?"

"I don't know. Like I said, it sounded good. What is it?"

"It's espresso with a lot of foam and no milk."

James made a face. "Is it bitter?"

She nodded. "Very. But you can add sugar if you like, I guess."

When the waitress returned with their drinks, James thanked her and paid for them, giving her a nice tip as well. He looked down at the large mug in front of him. He looked up at Lily who had already taken a few sips. He did the same and choked a little. "Ugh, you went kidding." Lily laughed and passed him the sugar bowl. He added several heaping spoons and stirred. He took another sip and only grimaced slightly. "Better." Lily chuckled again.

"Coffee virgin," she muttered over her mug.

Her left hand was resting on the table. James slowly reached out and placed his over it. They sat together for a while, talking about everything and nothing. Lily asked about his family, he asked about life as a Muggle. James discussed the finer points of Quidditch, she explained the wonder of football.

"Sounds boring," James said.

"Oh, it's anything but! I'll have to take you to a match some time."

He held up his hands. "Whoa there, Evans. It's only our first date and you're already planning our future." There was that half smirk.

She laughed. "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"I know it. Hey, are you starting to get hungry?"

It was getting close to dinner time and Lily had barely eaten lunch because of the nerves leading up to the date. "Sure. Three Broomsticks?"

They left the tea shop but were stopped by a large black dog. He was jumping all around them, barking and wagging its tail.

"Oh! What a sweet dog!" Lily cooed as she pet it lovingly.

"Yeah, real sweet," James said through gritted teeth. He glared down at the shaggy mutt taking Lily's attention.

"Not much of a dog person, huh?"

"Nah, I prefer cats." The dog growled.

Lily giggled. "I think he understood that."

He took her hand. "C'mon, let's go get some food. I'm starved." They headed back to the high street, the dog still following them. When they reached the door to the Three Broomsticks, James opened the door again for his date and turned to the dog. "Sorry. No dogs allowed."

Lily found them a place at the bar. The pub was very crowded and all the tables were full.

He waved to the barmaid. "Oi, Rosmerta!" The buxom landlady came to them. "Two Butterbeers and two specials please." James slid three Galleons across the bar.

She nodded. "Anything for you, love." She quickly returned with their drinks, and, not long after, two bowls of roasted parsnip stew.

The wireless buzzed in the background. Lily could hear snippets of a Quidditch match over the loud patrons. A few men were huddled closely around the speakers.

"What are they so anxious for?" she wondered aloud. "It's the Wasps versus the Harpies. Everyone knows the Harpies are gonna cream them."

"Is that so, Evans?" James crossed his arms. "And what do you know about the Harpies?"

"I know that they have the best chasers in the league and the Wasps lost their Seeker due to injury in the last match against Portree. So with superior offense and a first string seeker, the Harpies are at a far better advantage."

"You want to bet on it?" James grinned.

"Oh, I would but I would hate to take your money." Her face was set.

"I don't want your money."

"What then?"

"A second date."

"And if I win?"

"A second date?"

"Hm. Sounds like you win either way."

"Funny how that works out." _Oh Merlin! That smirk._

* * *

He had never seen her sexier. She cheered on her team with ferocity. She wasn't just a girl who liked Quidditch because she was supposed to, she really knew her stuff. James watched her out of the corner of his eye most of the night. She would yell, gasp, cheer, and curse as the plays were announced. But he didn't care about the match any more. _Could she be more perfect?_ In the end James lost/won the bet.

They left the pub around nine o'clock, after the match was finished. The spring air had turned chilly. He saw her shiver slightly and realized she was only wearing a thin sweater. He took off his leather jacket and slug it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, pulling it tighter.

They walked hand in hand back to the castle. It was quiet, most students having already returned to their houses. The Gryffindor common room was still buzzing with activity, however. The pair received a few stares from around the room. James caught a hint of jealousy from some of the other guys. He walked with her to the foot of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

She made to take off the jacket but James held out his hand to stop her. "Why don't you hold on to that? Might be cold in your room. Besides, it suits you."

Lily blushed slightly. "Thank you. I, uh, I had a great time tonight."

"Me too." James took her hand in his and pressed his lips to it gently. "Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight, James." She turned and ascended the stairs.

James watched her until she made the first turn and was out of sight. He didn't much feel like spending time with the guys after that, so instead he headed for his dorm. He dressed in his pajamas and laid on top of his covers, hands behind his head, running over every little detail of what he considered a perfect date. _And I get another one,_ he thought jubilantly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen!**

 **Prompt- Helpless**

 **Song: Bird of Sorrow by Glen Hansard**

 **Also written for halffictionalprincess for the August One-Shot Exchange- Pairing: James/Lily, Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Prompt: wood(en)**

* * *

 **Bird of Sorrow**

The six of them were piled into Mary's mum's tiny flat. Of course, they took up about as much room if it had only been three. Mary was sitting between Reg's spread legs on the loveseat. Sirius and Marlene were sitting so close on the sofa she might as well be in his lap, and Lily really was in James's lap next to them. They sat together watching Lily and Mary's favorite show about a time travelling alien and his companion.

"This is goofy," Sirius piped up after a few minutes.

"Is not!" Lily retorted.

"Um, I'm sorry, Lils, but Sirius is right."

"Potter, you don't always have to take your boyfriend's side," Mary countered.

"Oh, but he does," Sirius replied, resting his arm on the back of the couch. He wiggled his fingers in James's direction.

James reached his arm out and took Sirius's hand. "Oh, yes, Sirius just hates it when we quarrel," he said in a mock female voice.

Everyone laughed and Lily slapped James playfully on the arm before pulling him down for a quick kiss. The phone rang in the kitchen and Mary jumped up to answer it. A moment later she poked her head though the archway.

"Lily, it's for you."

Her eyes grew wide and she leapt from James's lap. Everyone sat in silence while she was gone. She reentered to living room shortly after, her whole body shaking.

"Um, I have to go. Sorry to cut short our time together."

James stood and went to her. "What's going on, Lily?"

"Mum says come quick. She thinks it's about time."

James nodded, he knew what she was talking about. "I'll take you."

"No, I don't want to ruin your good time. You stay, I'll write to you later."

He lifted her chin to make her look him in his eyes. "Lily, I want to go with you. I want to be there for you. Besides, you're in no fit shape to Apparate." She nodded. James gave everyone a parting glance and they all returned with sorrowful looks. He wrapped Lily tightly in his arms and Disapparated to her bedroom at home. She immediately pushed out of his arms and ran to the bedroom down the hall that had once been Petunia's but was now a makeshift hospital room. James went to the parlor and made himself comfortable, there was no telling how long Mr. Evans would linger.

It was less than an hour before he heard a door open and shut very softly. James rose and stuck his head down the hallway. Lily was standing at the door and he went to her pulling her in tightly as her body was racked with sobs. He pet her hair and hummed gently to her, feeling helpless but standing strong for her.

* * *

James took her hand and helped out of the limousine. She held his hand tightly as they walked to the gravesite. Mr. Evans loved the outdoors and so they choose to just have a graveside service. They sat in the front row of folding chairs, Mrs. Evans and her brother, Petunia and her fiancée Vernon, then James and Lily. She held herself together well throughout the short service, as did Mrs. Evans. Petunia was the most vocal of the Evans girls. When the service had finished, Lily approached the wooden casket, James still close by her side. She reached out a hand to touch it, playing with the lilies of the valley spread across the top.

"It's what they named me for, the lily of the valley. It means-"

"You make my life complete," James finished for her.

She turned to look at him and fell into his arms, grief crashing over her in waves, James rubbing her back and whispering softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All hail the Queen!**

 **Prompt: #34- Sacrilegious**

 **Song: Angel at my Table by The Frames**

 **T+ for moderate petting.**

* * *

 **Angel at my Table**

All evening James had watched her out of the corner of his eye. She hadn't even touched her fish. Lily's focus was solely on the head table where her sister sat grinning madly next to her new husband. Lily belonged at that table, she knew and Petunia knew it, and James hated her for it. He had spent weeks consoling her when she received the letter saying she was no longer to be a bridesmaid. He comforted her in the days leading up to the wedding, and he held her hand through the ceremony. Now, sitting in the church annex, at a table in the back all by themselves, James had finally had enough. He reached his hand under the table cloth and rested his hand on her knee.

She startled slightly. "Oh, James, I'm sorry. I haven't been very good company today, have I?"

"That's ok, love." He squeezed her knee gently. "I understand."

Her gaze strayed back to the head table. James slid his had a little higher up her leg, pushing up the hem a little. Lily turned back to him. He grinned cheekily.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Oh, nothing." He slid his hand even higher.

"I will ask you to remove your hand."

He leaned in so close his lips brushed her ear and whispered, "Make me."

A shiver ran through her body. She grabbed his hand and stood quickly, pulling him up with her. "Come with me," she breathed.

That grin returned as she led them out the back door and down a long hall. She tried pushing on a few doors until she found one that was unlocked. It looked to be an office. Lily looked him in the eyes for a moment then raised her eyebrows in question. James knew the unspoken request and entered the room. Shut the door behind her and pulled the chain on the lamp by the door. She turned to face the rest of the room. James was looking around warily. She went up to him and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her height so she could press a kiss to his lips. She moved to deepen the kiss but he pulled away.

"Isn't it like, sacrilegious or something to do this in a church?"

"It's a little late to play angel on my shoulder after the crap you pulled at the table, don't you think?"

"I don't know what that means."

"It's an expression. Look, you've been my anchor all day, really longer than just today, keeping me grounded and keeping me from absolutely losing it all over my sister. Now, you started this, are you going to finish it?"

With that she nipped lightly at his bottom lip. She made to pull away but James took her by the back of the head and placed a hard kiss on her lips. He ran his tongue along the line made by her upper and lower lip. She opened her mouth slightly in response, allowing him entrance. One hand was gripped tightly in her long red hair, the other was grasping her hip. He turned her around and guided her backwards to the desk at the other end of the room, still locked by the lips. She reached behind her and pushed a few things out of the way. He put his other hand on her hip and lifted her up on the desk. He pushed her farther down so she was laying on the desk and he was hovering over her. He continued to kiss her as his hands ran up her legs, pushing up the hem of her dress to her hips and began tracing patterns on her upper thigh with his finger. Lily untied his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling the tails loose from his pants and pushing it off his shoulders. She ran her hands along every outline of his abdominal muscles. She deftly unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall around his ankles. He quickly kicked him off and pressed in closer to her, only the thin fabric of their underwear to separate them. Lily moaned at the close contact and James took the hint as he moved to remove the last piece of clothing dividing them.

* * *

 **It's been a little while since I've done anything with my favorite couple so I felt like I was catching up with a lover after being absent for a while so if it's a little racy I'm sorry. Hope you liked it anyway.**

 **A special thanks to natalie1668 for following and favoriting; Princess Juliet Rose for favoriting; and guest (log in so I can thank you properly), alyssialui, Summer Leigh Wind, and halffictionalprincess for reviewing. You guys rock!**

 **Don't forget to check out the song (this one is one of my favorites)!**

 **Love ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt #12: Fear**

 **Song: The Hill by Marketa Irglova**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **The Hill**

Lily rounded the corner to begin searching the next shelf for a book to help with her potions homework. She was distracted by her task and ran right into someone perusing the same bookshelf.

"Oof. Oh, Potter." Lily straightened herself up and adjusted her clothes. "Sorry," she mumbled.

He chuckled. "Watch it, Evans. Next time it might not be someone so friendly or charming."

She scoffed but grinned slightly. "Right. What are you doing in here anyway? I thought James Potter never went to the library, much less did his homework."

His mouth pulled into a half-smirk (Lily felt her heart speed slightly) and he shrugged. "I guess I figured it was time to get serious about school. It won't be long we'll be out there and we'll have to be responsible adults."

"You? A responsible adult?" Lily went back to scanning the shelf.

"Ouch," he protested mockingly. "That one hurt. What are you looking for anyway?"

"Anything to help with that essay for Slughorn. I'm having a beast of a time with it."

"Really? Slughorn's star pupil is struggling?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

James held up his hands. "Not meaning offense. I'm having a hard time, too. What do you say to trying to work it out together?"

"Uh. Thanks, but I think I can handle it on my own." She turned her back to him and tried to focus on finding a book.

He positioned himself next to her where she could see him from the corner of her eye. "Is this about the other day?"

"What about the other day?"

"Well, you've been acting weird ever since we met in the prefect's bathroom."

She turned back to look at him. "Look, Potter, it was one moment of weakness. I'm sorry that I acted that way in front of you. It was inappropriate."

"On the contrary, Lily, I found it endearing. You truly do have a soft side."

"I-" She paused and looked at him quizzically. "Did you just call me Lily?"

"It's your name, isn't it?"

She started. "Well, yeah, but you've never called me anything but Evans."

"I don't know. I guess I like Lily. It suits you."

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

He shrugged. "So, about that homework."

"Maybe another time, Potter."

"Ok, Lily."

* * *

"Slow down, Lily," Mary called after her as they headed down to the Great Hall.

"No, you hurry up, Mare," she hollered behind her back.

"What are you in such a rush for anyway?" her friend asked as she caught up. "It's just Quidditch."

"And I like Quidditch."

"Yeah, but you usually don't wake me up at eight o'clock and insist we eat breakfast early so we can get good seats."

Lily shrugged. "I guess I'm just excited, is all. It's the first match of the season and it's against Slytherin."

"Okay, but that's nothing new. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were more excited about seeing someone than the actual game."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily retorted as they sat down at their house table.

"Hah!" Mary shouted. "Evasion. Classic tactic, but sadly very transparent. So who is it? Is it someone on the team? Oh no, let me guess. It's not Robins, he's a bit too young for you, I think. Then there's Johnson, he's definitely not your type. Hargrove who's a total arse. Frost and Lewis are both in committed relationships. That leaves Marlene and Potter. Now that's a conundrum."

"No it's not," Lily said with her mouth full.

"Ugh! Swallow first, Lils. No one wants to see that. So as I was saying, between Potter and Marlene I'm almost tempted to think that Marlene is the more likely of the two." Lily made to protest but Mary continued over her. "However, I can't see why you would be so anxious to see her since you see her every day and she lives in our dorm. So that just leaves Potter. Spill."

Lily finished chewing this time before answering. "What makes you think it's not a Slytherin?"

Mary looked at her sideways. "Seriously?"

"Fine. It's James."

"Oh, he's James now?" Mary said with a smirk.

"I guess. And it's not that big of a deal. We've just, I don't know, been friendly lately."

"Friendly?" Marry waggled her eyebrows.

Lily gave her shoulder a shove. "Not like that you bimbo!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry. But is it serious? How come I haven't heard anything about this yet?"

"It's not serious, we're just friends, and you haven't heard because _it's not that big of a deal_ , honestly."

"Lily, this is a huge deal. James has been carrying an Olympian sized torch for you since first year. You however, have sworn to and I quote 'loathe him for all eternity.'"

"That was second year and I thought I was funny and clever and had just read _Pride and Prejudice_."

Mary laughed. "Tell me you see the irony in that!"

Lily slapped her arm. "Shut it, you."

"So, when do you plan on marrying Mr. Darcy?" Mary held up her hands to block Lily's latest attempt at physical attack. "Alright! I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"Good. Now are you ready to go?"

"Watch you swoon over the sight of Potter on a broom? Sure!"

* * *

Christmas at Hogwarts was always Lily's favorite time of year. The castle was decorated beautifully, the snow on the grounds was perfectly picturesque, and the hot chocolate the house-elves made was delicious.

Lily had slept late one Saturday morning. By the time she woke up, the rest of her roommates were already gone. She dressed and threw her hair in a messy bun. At the bottom of the stairs where the stairs to each dormitory met, she ran into a tall black haired boy.

"Lily, you seem to have made a habit of stumbling into me," James said with a smirk.

His hands were still around her waist where he caught her. She was so close she could smell his aftershave. She quickly righted herself. "You seem to always be in the exact spot I wish to be." She looked down at her shoes trying to hide the blush that had crept up her cheeks. "Well, I better be getting to breakfast before the elves clear it away."

"I was just headed the same way, had a bit of a lie-in myself. Walk with me?"

"Sure." They headed to the portrait hole together.

"Thanks, I hate eating alone."

"When have you ever eaten alone?" Lily glanced around them. "In fact, I think this is the longest time I've ever seen you without your shadow."

"My shadow?"

"Black."

"Oh, well, he's probably out chasing some poor bird by now."

"I'm surprised he can function without you." Lily grinned.

James chuckled. "We're not that bad, are we?"

"Oh, more so." They both laughed.

They walked together into the Great Hall but were suddenly stopped. Lily felt as though her feet were glued to the floor. She looked over to James who seemed to be in the same predicament. Lily's heart skipped a beat and she knew what she was about to see as she looked up.

"Mistletoe," she whispered.

"What?" James asked.

Lily pointed up.

"Fantastic," he sighed. "Uh, well I guess this means-"

He stopped abruptly as Lily stood up on the tips of her toes and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Red flashed in her cheeks and she quickly turned and found a spot at the Gryffindor table. James was left standing in the door way with his hand on his face looking dumbfounded.

* * *

James beckoned to her from the compartment he shared with the Marauders. Lily pushed the door open slowly.

She nodded at the group. "Boys."

Marlene poked her head from behind Sirius's arm. "And girl."

"Oh, I didn't see you, Mar."

James scooted closer to the window. "Join us?" He patted the seat next to him. Lily noticed the watch she had given him on his wrist.

Lily hesitated a moment before taking the offered seat. "Thanks."

"How was the rest of your break?" he asked.

"Oh, it was pretty good. Quiet. Thank you for inviting me to your parents' party by the way. I had a great time."

"Yeah," Sirius mused. "Christmas at the Potters' is always great."

Everyone gave their agreement. Lily started to feel a little warm in the crowded compartment. She could see a grin flash across James's face as she revealed the jumper he had given her as a gift.

About halfway back to school the lunch trolley came around and they all stuffed themselves with sandwiches and treats. Marlene was the first one to give into post-gluttony exhaustion, falling asleep on Sirius's lap, who in turn gave it up not long after. Lily fought the drowsiness as long as she could. Eventually it got the better of her and she nodded off with her head resting on James's shoulder. James grinned, closing his eyes and letting the sweet smell of her hair send him off to sleep as well.

* * *

Lily laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, thoughts running wildly through her head. She drew the curtains slightly.

"Mar," she whispered. "You awake?"

"Mm," Marlene groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lily slipped from under the covers and slid back the curtains on her friend's four-poster. "Budge over." Marlene let out a quite grunt of displeasure as she made room for Lily. She slid in under the covers and rested her head on the pillow next to Marlene's.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled.

"I can't stop thinking about him."

"James?"

"Mm-hm. What is wrong with me, Mar?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love."

Lily scoffed. "In love? No, I don't think so."

"Whatever you say, Lils."

She sighed. "It's just, he's really changed this year, you know? He's not the same annoying James he was a few years ago."

"Mm-hm." Marlene stifled a yawn.

"I mean, he hasn't even asked me out this year. He's actually been, I don't know, sweet."

"I've been trying to tell you all along, he's really a decent guy if you give him a chance."

"Okay, you were right. But now what do I do? I can't sleep, I can barely think, and my brain goes all fuzzy when he does that stupid little smirk thing."

"Seriously, I don't know what you think that is but I'm telling you, you've got it bad for Potter." Lily made to interrupt. "And denying it will only prove my point more."

"I-"

"Will you two shut up?!" Mary called from her bed. Their other roommates shouted their concurrence.

"Sorry," Lily squeaked. "Did you guys hear any of that?"

"Just whispers and murmurs. Enough to be annoying."

"Sorry," she said again as she went back to her own bed and closed the curtains.

She laid flat on her back, her head even more disquieted than before. Could she be in love with James Potter?

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, I'm sorry it's been so very long since my last update but I'm in my second to last semester of nursing school and it is seriously kicking my but so I hardly have time to write anymore. That being said, I'm probably going to be pretty inconsistent in posting until winter break in December. Sorry.**

 **Also written for DolbyDigital the Birthday Fic Exchange (Happy Birthday!), the Restricted collection: one set of parentheses, and the School of Prompts: 11.3: James/Lily.**

 **WC: 1827**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

 **Prompt: #31 Rotten**

 **Song: Talking with the Wolves by Glen Hansard**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. All hail The Queen!**

* * *

 **Talking with the Wolves**

 _Dearest Lily,_

 _I hope your summer has been satisfactory so far._

 _Okay, this is really embarrassing but my mum has insisted that we have your parents over to tea soon. I told her I haven't even met your parents yet but she thinks that will be a perfect time to do so. She wants to know if you could come around at two o'clock on Saturday._

 _Now that I got that out. I hope you are well. Not much has happened here since I saw you last. Sirius is insisting on finding his own flat this summer. He's convinced that he's a burden no matter how much we tell him he's not. Mum loves having someone else to dote on._

 _Write back soon. I miss you already._

 _Love,_

 _James_

* * *

 _Dear James,_

 _Even though it's only been three days since we said goodbye I'm already missing you terribly. Life has been pretty dull around here since I've been home. Petunia has moved out and found a flat in London. Mum spends most of her time with Da. He's doing okay, better than I expected, but he's very weak. Most days he doesn't get out of bed. I don't think he would be up to travelling to your parent's house. Mum suggested you come here instead. Would your mum be alright with that? Either way, you have to come see me soon, I'm already going stir crazy with Marlene in France and Mary spending all her time with that Hufflepuff boy._

 _Sorry my life is so boring._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

* * *

James stood at the fireplace in the library, still trying to calm his hair.

"Might as well give it up." His mother smiled at him. "I've been trying to get that mane to behave for seventeen years now."

James sighed and looked to her. "Okay, Mum. Now remember that Lily's parents don't know what's going on in our world with Voldemort and all that. She doesn't want to freak them out unnecessarily. And please don't do that thing where you try to embarrass me. Oh and Mr. Evans is very ill so don't be surprised if he doesn't look well or he doesn't even come out at all."

"Yes, dear. You've told me all this many times."

"Right. Sorry." James took a deep breath, trying to slow his heart rate. He smoothed down his shirt and brushed a little lint from his pants.

"Calm down, James, dear," his mother said with a giggle. "It's not like you're about to walk into a den of wolves."

"That's exactly what it's like, Mum!" He took several deep breaths. "Okay, let's get this over with." He took a handful of Floo powder from the urn on the mantel and ducked into the fireplace. He threw the powder into the hearth and gave the place to which he was traveling. Emerald green flames enveloped him and he spun around quickly, fireplaces speeding past his vision. He stopped suddenly and stepped out into a nicely decorated parlor. On the floral sofa directly across from the hearth sat Lily clothed in a white sundress. She stood when James stepped into the room and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I've missed you," she sighed.

"I've missed you, too." He breathed in her smell like it was his dying breath. The familiar scent of her apple shampoo and rose perfume sent his heartrate through the roof. They broke apart at the sound of flames crackling in the hearth.

His mother stepped out carefully. "You have a very clean flue," she remarked as she looked at her clothes.

"Yes, ma'am. My father has it cleaned every spring." Lily held her hand out to her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Potter."

She clasped Lily's hand gently. "Please, call me Dorea, or Mum. All the boys call me Mum."

"Okay." Lily glanced sideways at James who nodded slightly. "Please sit." She gestured to the sofa. "Mum is in with Da. She'll be out in a bit. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you dear," Mrs. Potter replied taking a seat on a floral armchair.

Lily disappeared into the kitchen and returned soon after with a tea service. She poured four cups, dropping one lump of sugar in the cup meant for James. "Mrs. Pot- erm, Dorea." Her eyes flew once more to James. "How do you take your tea?"

"Just a splash of cream, if you please."

Lily did so and passed the cup and saucer to the older woman. Lily add sugar to her tea and the left over cup and had just settled herself on the sofa by James when her mother entered. James stood up very quickly, almost spilling his tea down his front.

"Ah, I thought I heard new voices." Mrs. Evans smiled warmly at her guests. "You must be James," she directed at the blushing boy.

"Yes, ma'am." He round the couch and offered a hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Evans."

She took James's offered hand lightly and he relaxed a bit. She then turned to Mrs. Potter, who had also risen.

"Dorea Potter," the witch introduced with another handshake. "You have a very lovely home, Mrs. Evans."

"Thank you," she replied. "And it's Violet, please." Mrs. Potter nodded and returned to her seat and Mrs. Evans turned to the teenagers on the sofa. "Lil, your father would like to meet your Mr. Potter. Why don't you take him upstairs while the two of us become better acquainted?" she suggested speaking of the other woman.

Lily nodded and took James's hand in hers to lead him through to the hall. He stopped short at the top of the stairs, a look on his face that Lily couldn't remember ever seeing.

"What's wrong?" She brushed a strand of hair from his forehead.

James swayed a little on his feet and stared down at the floor. "What does he think of me? I mean I'm sure you told him all about me already. All about me from before last year." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, still watching the carpet.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did," Lily admitted. James sighed. "But I also told him about last year, and all the things I chose to ignore before then." She put a hand on his cheek, warm with worry. "I think you'll find my da can be very forgiving. He likes to form his own opinions. Just show him who you really are and you'll be fine."

Lily placed a soft kiss on his cheek and his posture softened slightly. She led him down the hall to the room that had once been Petunia's. She knocked gently and entered after a small reply. James steeled himself as they stepped into the room. Lily had told him on several occasions about her father but he still wasn't ready for how drawn he looked, how pale and weary. Even meeting as an ill man, James couldn't help the anxiety bubbling in his stomach. Lily hurried to the bedside where her father was reclining against a stack of pillows and knelt to take his hand, pressing it gently to her lips. She looked up at James as if to call him over but his legs had failed him.

"Don't be shy, son." Mr. Evans beckoned weakly.

James did as he was told and approached the bed to stand by Lily.

"Da, this is James," she introduced warmly, standing and grasping James's hand tightly.

The older man held out a hand which James took carefully. "Mr. Evans, wonderful to finally meet you, sir."

"And you, young man. My Lily has told me so much about you." He grinned but James blushed. "Don't worry, lad," he chortled. "Lil, do you mind? I want to talk to James alone for a while."

Lily nodded. "Of course, Da." She bent and kissed his forehead before giving James's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Please sit, lad." Mr. Evans motioned to a chair by the bed. James did as commanded. The men were silent for a moment before Mr. Evans started. "So, Lily tells me you have made quite the change in the past school year."

James shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes, sir, but let me explain."

Mr. Evans held up a hand. "No need, my boy. I was a rather spirited child in my time. I can understand somewhat the mind of a young teenaged boy."

"I was quite the rotten prat."

"We all were at some point. Even my dear Lily has her moments of silly behavior." Both men chuckled. "Now, in all seriousness, son, Lily is most precious to me. I cannot deny the portrait formed of you early on is not a pretty one." James's eyes fell to his hands clasped tightly in his lap. "But as I said before, she began painting a very different picture last September. What happened?"

James took a deep breath. How to broach the subject? "Well, sir, something happened. Something- something that changes you- maybe for the worse- may-maybe for good." He sighed. "You know- somethings happen that make you realize you can't be the same- make you realize you have to step up…"

Mr. Evans sat patiently while James stuttered along. Finally he said, "It's okay, James." He placed a hand on James's. "I already know."

"You know? Know about what? I don't know what you mean?" He stumbled quickly over the questions running through his mind.

"I know what's going on in your world. I may be ill, son, but I'm not blind."

"Y-you already know?" James stammered.

"Well, I can guess at some of it," he conceded. "The rest I picked out from hushed whispers and bits of newspaper Lil didn't hide very well."

"S-so you know about Voldemort and his propaganda and his feelings about people like- like Lily?" Mr. Evans closed his eyes and nodded feebly. James bit his bottom lip uncertainly. "So, my father, he was a great man, a really great wizard and well, Voldemort didn't like some of the things he was saying. People at our newspaper used to go to him for opinions quite often, our family has been influential for centuries, and so they respected what he had to say. Well, he was getting more and more outspoken against Voldemort and his ideas, and, well, one day middle of last summer some people supposedly from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but we didn't recognize any of them and Dad built that department before he retired, well they came and took him away to Azkaban, that's our prison, him and the guy who had been writing the articles. Well, anyway he only lasted about three weeks in there. He wasn't a young man anymore and the guards at Azkaban, well, they really take it out of the young and vital ones so imagine what they do to a tired old man…" His voice trailed off and he cleared his throat to try and stop the tears threatening.

Mr. Evans allowed the silence to linger a moment. "A young man doesn't experience something like that without effect."

James shook his head. "Mum wasn't right for a while after that. I even considered not returning to Hogwarts." His hands fidgeted in his lap and he fixed his gaze on the drawn curtains. "What was she to do in that house all by herself? How could I leave her alone when it was still so fresh?"

"But a mother would never allow her child to make such a sacrifice for her?"

James let out a short laugh. "No, my mum would never admit such weakness. But still, I became the man of the house overnight. In charge of the estate and legacy. But more important, Voldemort gave me something to fight for."

Mr. Evans nodded understanding. "And where does my Lily fit into this fight?"

James stood and walked to the window. He pushed the curtain open slightly. The bright blue sky revealed nothing of the storm of war simmering in secret places. How was it possible for there to be such beauty in the midst of such pain?

"Lily is my anchor. I never wanted her to put herself in a compromising position, but, well," he turned to face Mr. Evans, "you know Lily."

The other man agreed. "She's always been that way, the just defender."

"I was going to say opinionated, dominating, and independent, but yeah." Both men laughed. "But in seriousness. Sir, I've loved Lily from the moment I set eyes on her. Sure, I was eleven and didn't know that was what it was, but looking back later, yeah, I loved her from that first meeting. She has a fire that nothing can put out that is at once captivating and infuriating. Her mind works in such a brilliant way I could never begin to understand. The more time I spend with her, _Godric_ , the more I realize I could never be apart from her. Sure, the deal with Dad altered me in ways that I can never change, but she makes me want to be different. She drives me to work harder because I can't stand to be shown up. She makes me more empathetic and understanding because I never want to make her cry again. She makes me better in every way possible because all I want to be is who she need me to be. And, sir, I've tried to keep her from stepping into the fight, from drawing negative attention to herself, from standing up against those who wish her dead, but you know that's not who she is."

Mr. Evans nodded solemnly. "Yes, I know."

James held eye contact for a long moment. "I promise, with my dying breath, I will protect her."

"I know you will, son." Mr. Evans clasped James's hand tightly. "Now, why don't you rejoin Lily and the others? Who knows what turn that meeting may have taken."

James chuckled. "I'm sure it's far worse than I could even speculate." He stopped in the doorway and turned to face the sickly man again. "Does Mrs. Evans know?"

"About the trouble in your world. No, it would only serve to frighten her."

James nodded and shut the door gently behind him.


End file.
